One Shot requests
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: Want a one-shot? Read inside for conditions!
1. Conditions

**Hey! So I've decided to write one shots requested by you! :D here are the conditions:**

**- It can be you and an R5 member.**

**- It can be any Austin & Ally couple (Auslly, Trish ect..) **

**- It can be any R5/A&A cast couple (Raura, Rydellington ect..)**

**- ****It can be any rating you want, but just because this is rated in the M section does not mean you have to be obliged to request a rated M one shot :) But i don't mind if you want one :)**

**- ****(optional****) Also, if you want to give me a plot line, that's okay too! :D**

**- ****(optional) **** It can be baised of a song, like a song fic. I don't mind as long as I know the song lol :)**

**So get requesting :D**

**xo**

**XShipperxwriterxgirlX**


	2. Rockstars & Hotel maids - Raura

**Name: Rockstars and Hotel maids**

**Summary: Ross, the lead singer of R5. Laura, a maid at the hotel they happen to be staying in. After an R5 concert Ross goes into his hotel room. When Laura goes to ask Ross for room service, Ross is instantly attracted to her. What happens when Laura accidently gets locked inside Ross' hotel room?**

**Pairing: Raura.**

**Rating: M **

**Requested by: Cowgirl (guest)**

**ENTIRELY WRITTEN IN ROSS POV, Execpt for the sex scene, it's easier for me to write in 3rd person. _Italics mean a future tense thing lol xD_**_  
_

* * *

I sighed in relief as I collapsed onto my bed. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do. It can just get a little tiring at time. Jumping on stage and what not. Sometimes it aches as well. But would I change what I do for the world? Not a chance. What else has come good out of this trip, is that I get to have my own hotel room. It's nice. Generally, I don't get my own room, but this time its Riker and Rocky sharing a room, and Ryland and Ratliff sharing a room. Rydel always gets her own room, with her being the only girl out of the group. I don't even get my own room at home. But, not that I mind, it's awesome sharing a room with Ryland. Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, it's true though. Another thing that's good about having my own hotel room is that I get all the hot water. A hot bubble bath sounds nice right now.

**RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM**

Whoever invented Jacuzzi baths is, or was, a Godsend. I swear. It was nice, my muscles aren't sore, and it was nice to have a soak in it to. Also, it helped me relax. Right now, I'm sat in only my sweatpants. It's nice and relaxing. It's silent, apart of the TV. But it's a nice silence. Well it can be a little lonely, but it's nice. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door. I got off the couch and went to open it. It's probably only one of the boys, or Rydel, so I didn't put on a shirt. When I opened the door, I came face to face with the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes that I've seen in my life. She had brown hair with amber honey highlights and she was young and slightly smaller then me, like a head shorter. She had a petite frame as well. She was absolutely gorgeous. I noticed that she blushed slightly when I opened the door, reminding me of my shirtlessness. I was to busy admiring her, that I hadn't realised she had been talking. She waved her hand in front of my face, causing me to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" I asked her, causing her to giggle lightly. Ah she has the most perfect giggle ever. I guess its possible that I'm starstruck by her.

"I said, I'm Laura. I'm a maid here and I came to ask about your room service." She told me, she can't be much older than me?! In fact she looks younger! "Actually I'm 18, and yes I'm younger then other maids here. My dad runs the hotel, I've been working here since I was 16. It can be quite hard at times, but it's good." she told me, smiling. "You were also thinking out loud" she added, still smiling. Her voice is angelic. Then I remembered why she came here.

"Um... I haven't ordered room service" I said, confused, causing her to giggle more. I sighed, it's perfect. Come on Ross, your acting like a girl. But it's true.

"You're lucky your cute.. It's to see what type of room service you want." she told me, smiling again. I blushed lightly when she said I was cute, she giggled obviously noticing it.

"Um.. yeah I knew that." I started, scratching the back of my neck. "Why don't you come in, I'll get us a drink and we can discus the room service thing." I told her, moving out of the way to let her in. "My name is Ross by the way" I added, and she smiled as she walked into the hotel room.

"Well.. nice to meet you Ross." She said, once she walked in, and sat on the couch. I closed the door, but when I did, it made a weird sound. I shrugged it off. Probably nothing.

"So, er.. would you like a drink?" I asked her, walking away from the door, she nodded yes.

"I'll just have a drink of water please." She told me, looking at me.

"Are you sure? I mean it's sort of bland you know." I told her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind as long as it's cold." She said, then going through some papers that she has. I'm guessing to make note of what I want. She also layed three different menu's on the coffee table, neatly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment." I told her, walking into the kitchen, running the cold water tap, meanwhile I poured myself a glass of fresh orange juice. Once the water was cold, and I checked by putting my hand under, I got a glass out, and let some water run into it. When it was mostly full, I turned off the tap, and carried our drinks back to her. She looked up and smiled at me when I was coming back into the living room area, and I smiled back, sitting next to her. I handed her drink, and I put mine on the coffee table away from all her stuff.

"So, should we get started?" I asked her, she blushed a little. What have I done now? Not that I mind, I think it's adorable when she blushes.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" She asked me, obviously trying not to stare at my chest, I smirked a little.

"Nah, I'm a bit warm to be honest, I hope you don't mind." I told her, genuine as possible, but smirking.

"uh.. No I don't mind. Not at all. I mean, why would I mind?" She asked me, rambling on more then she had to, even that's adorable. How can that even be possible. She turned back to face the menus and papers, reminding me that we have to do this.

"Good, so the room service thing?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Great, first question, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked me, grabbing her pen and papers as I picked up the breakfast menu and read it. This could take a while, I'm not so quick when it comes to picking things.

**RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM**

**-**an hour later-

After an hour, what I did say it would take a while, I finally had it all sorted out. To be honest, it would of took half the time but I went slower to spend more time with her. _Little did he know what was about to happen._

"Alright, so you would like your room cleaning except from your bedroom, that's understandable, most guests are like that. For breakfast tomorrow, you want a cheese and ham omelette with a glass of orange juice, even though you could get it from your room you have now run out because it was only a small carton. You don't want it too early, so around 10 o clock you said. You don't think your going to be here for lunch tomorrow, but if you are just go to the kitchens and ask for any sandwiches or whatever you want. For dinner you'll eat in the restaurant downstairs with the rest of your family. Finally, for breakfast on Sunday you want pancakes with loads of syrup and butter. Anything I'm missing?" She said, reading out what I've told her.

"No." I said, shaking my head and drinking the remainder of my orange juice, she just looked at me and smiled.

"Great, well it was nice being here with you Ross, I'll see you in the morning when I deliver your breakfast." She told me, before drinking the rest of her water.

"Wait, your going to be delivering it too?!" I exclaimed, almost spitting out my mouthful as I did. Luckily I had just managed to swallow it.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with that? I can ask another maid to do it for me if you don't want me?" She told me, I shook my head at this.

"No, I want you to deliver me my breakfast, I was just shocked that's all." I reassured her, smiling lightly.

"Okay, good! So see you in the morning?" She said, packing away her stuff.

"You will do." I said back, smiling. She finished packing her stuff and we both walked to the door.

"Well it's nice meeting you Ross." She said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." I told her, attempting to open the door. Key word attempt. It's broken!

"Er.. Ross?" She asked me, eyes full of alarm. "Why can't you open the door?" she then added, asking me.

"I think it's broken!" I exclaimed, pulling at the door again. Nope. Won't budge.

"What do you mean, it's broken?!" She asked me, now pulling at the door with me.

"I mean exactly that. It won't budge!" I told her, pulling at it still. Then as I thought anything couldn't get worse... the door handle broke off.

"ROSS! THE DOOR HANDLE!" she shouted, right in my ear. I don't think she meant for it to come out that loud, but it did. Not that I can blame her, I'm just as shocked.

"What do you expect me to do?! I'm not a..." I pause for a moment, to think of what I can say to finish that. I got it! "a door specialist!" I then added, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Don't you mean maintenance man?" She asked, then frowning slightly. Am I really that bad? It could be worse, she could be stuck with an perverted old man.

"Pssh. Yeah, that could work too if you want to get all technical." I told her, acting cool.

"Whatever Ross." She said, rolling her eyes playfully. Still frowning slightly, until she began to smile again. "THAT'S IT!" She shouted. I looked at her confused. "We call maintenance to come and get us out and to fix the door!" She then exclaimed, speaking at a normal volume. I smiled wide. Of course! Why didn't I think of that.

"Laura, that's great!" I told her, then hugged her. She didn't react at first, but after several seconds, she hugged back and melted into the hug. Eventually I pulled away and blushed lightly. "Er.. sorry." I apologized to her, and she was also blushing. She nodded her head.

"It's cool." She then said. Then, it went quiet. Not a comfortable silence either.

"So..er maintenance?" I questioned, moving away from her much to my dismay.

"Oh, yeah! Where's the room phone?" She asked me, and I pointed to it. She nodded before walking to it and dialling a number. "Dad its me"... "Yeah, I'm fine" ... "Listen, I need you to send maintenance to..." She trailed off and put her hand over the speaker part of the phone, before looking at me. "You don't happen to know what room number this is, do you?" She asked me, and I shrugged my shoulders, finishing the remainder of my orange juice. Then I started looking around for any information about the room number. Eventually, I found it.

"Room 3456." I told her, and she nodded once more before taking her hand off the speaker part.

"Room 3456." She added. ... "What do you mean?" ... "But dad! How are we supposed to get out of the room now?!" ... "Tomorrow afternoon?!" ... I then heard her sigh. "Alright then." ... "I'll be fine." ... "Yes!" ... "Er... Maybe.." ... "DAD! Don't worry!" ... "I know dad, I promise _not _to do anything." ... "Love you too. Bye." She said, hanging up. She then looked at me.

"Well, is your dad sending up Maintenance?" I asked her, with probably pleading eyes. I didn't mean for that to happen but you know.

"Considering it is midnight, they aren't here now. So we're trapped in here until tomorrow... afternoon." She said, carefully. That's good.. wait AFTERNOON!?

"Afternoon?!" I exclaimed and she nodded slowly. "Why are we trapped in here until then?" I asked her, shocked.

"Because, it's Saturday. The maintenance people only work on a Saturday afternoon. Don't ask why, because I really don't know." She told me, shrugging her shoulders. I sighed, this CANNOT be happening. Luckily we don't have to catch a flight tomorrow.

"I better text my brother, tell him why I won't be attending any band stuff tomorrow." I told her, and she cocked her head sideways.

"Your in a band?" She asked me, as I was getting my phone out. Then she screamed. "OH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Your Ross Lynch! I'm such a huge fan, and I love R5! I'm got the night off work tomorrow to see you all live!" She told me, and I mentally high fived myself. Score, I'll be seeing her again. "Presuming we get out of this room anyway." She then added, sitting back on the couch. I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking directly at her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." She reassured me.

"You sure?" I ask her, making sure she's okay.

"Absolutely." She says, nodding her head. I smiled.

"Great." I said softly, looking at her. She was looking back, smiling. It was nice. It was a comfortable silence this time. We were sat there for a good couple of minuteness, when it got slightly hotter... the actual temperature, not the sexual tension. If there was any.

"Oh wow. Is it getting hotter in here?" Laura asked me, undoing a couple of buttons on her uniform. Don't look Ross.

"um.. er.. erm... yeah, it is." Suddenly getting more nervous, and er.. you know.

"Can you open a window or something?" She asked me, undoing more buttons, as the temperature was really starting to get hot. What is going on?! "While your at it, check the temperature in here too." She then added as I was standing up. I nodded, and walked to the windows. I tried opening one, locked. Damn.

"You don't happen to have a key to unlock the windows do you?" I asked her, moving to another window.

"No, why?" She replied asking.

"I have a feeling most of them are locked, and it's starting to get really hot in here." I told her, trying to open the next window. I smiled when it opened, but the bad news is, is that they don't open very wide. I turned to look at Laura, and by this point she had un-buttoned her shirt and had took it off, to reveal a white lacy bra. Fuck, the temperature isn't the only thing that's getting hot. Did I mention it's practically SEE THROUGH!? I turned around quickly, to move on to the next window. This one was locked too.

"Also, they don't open very wide." She told me, stating the obvious. Normally I'd be annoyed, but on her, it's cute. I moved on to the final one, and once again it was locked. Great, we're trapped in this hot room, with one window that's actually open but doesn't open wide! I walked over to the thermostat to check the temperature. "How hot is it?" She asked me, voice dripping in concern. My eyes widened at it, and it's slowly still going up.

"35 plus." I told her, groaning afterwards. I rested on the wall and slowly slid down it. Oh brother.

"Plus?!" She exclaimed, coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah, as in it's slowly rising." I told her. If it gets much more hotter I'm going to have to take off my sweat pants.

"ugh! We can't get out either so it sucks even more!" She exclaimed, hitting her head on the wall once. Causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you okay?!" I asked her, and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't too hard, so I'll be okay." She said, reassuring causing me to sigh in relief.

"Okay, good." I said, and we both turned to look in each others eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I then some of her hair out of her face, causing her to smile slightly wider. We both began to lean in, and my lips briefly touched hers. I felt sparks, and I'm guessing she did too because she then crashed her lips on my lips, and I immediately kissed back. I then wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt a couple of arms snake around my neck I smiled into the kiss and deepened it, and she kissed with as much depth in to. I stood up, pulling her with me and picking her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I disconnected our lips, causing her to whimper a little. This caused me to smirk slightly, and I trailed kisses down to her neck and kissed all over it until I found her sweet spot. Luckily she moved her head giving me more access to do so. Eventually, I found it and began to suck on it, causing her to moan. Looking in front of me I carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

3rd person POV **(sex scene, don't like it, don't read it)**-

Once getting to the bedroom, Ross kicked the door shut, turned around with Laura and slammed her into the door. Causing Laura to moan, loudly. Ross couldn't get enough of hearing it, and he wanted her to moan more. Still sucking her neck, he trailed one hand down to the back of her bra and unhooked it, letting Laura's breasts flow out. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Laura crossed her arms around her chest. This didn't go unknown by Ross.

"Your really beautiful and your body is perfect. You have no need to feel self conscious. Relax." Ross said, pulling his lips away from Laura's neck. Without giving her chance to answer, he attacked her lips with his own. Laura moaned lightly and pulled Ross even closer, if that was even possible.

Laura started to pull at Ross' belt, wanting his pants off. Finally it managed to become unbuckled and his pants fell down his leg. Without breaking the kiss, Ross stepped out of his pants, causing Laura to smirk slightly against his lips. Ross turned them back around so his back was towards the door, and carried Laura over to the bed.

Ross then laid Laura onto the bed and got ontop of her, still without breaking the kiss. He then deepened the kiss, causing Laura to kiss just as deep. Ross smirked slightly against Laura's lips, and bit gently on her bottom lip. This caused Laura to moan lightly and gasp into the kiss. Ross then slipped his tongue into Laura's mouth and mess with her tongue.

Laura moaned slightly louder. She couldn't believe how right this felt. She then began to tug at Ross' boxers, wanting them off. Now. She whimpered lightly when Ross pulled away from the kiss.

"Now that's not fair. I'm basically naked, and you've still got your skirt on." Ross said. "Lets sort that out." He then added, pulling Laura's skirt off. He smirked and let his eyes roam over Laura's body. His smirk widened when he realised she was wearing a thong. "Someones a bad girl aren't they?" Ross asked huskily, causing Laura to giggle lightly. That giggle soon disappeared when Ross rubbed his hand over the thong.

"Ross..." Laura trailed off, moaning.

"Hmm and your really wet too." Ross said, rubbing slightly harder. Laura moaned even louder. Ross smirked, then pulled Laura's thong off, with his mouth, and trailled kisses up one of Laura's legs.

"Ross.. I want you. Now!" Laura exclaimed and moaned. Ross smirked slightly, and licked down Laura's clit, causing Laura to screem in pleasure. "Fuck." Laura whispered lightly. Ross slid his tongue inside her, and flicked it in and out quickly.

Laura could feel herself about to cum, but helt it in because she didn't want the feeling to end. Ross could feel that she was about to cum, and that she was holding it in. Ross rubbed his thumb over her clit, hard. Hopping it would being Laura to her organsm.

Deciding that she couldn't hold it in for any longer, Laura let herself go. Ross swallowed it all. Ross pulled away, and kissed Laura breifly, before slamming into her, causing Laura to scream. Loudly.

"ROSS!" Laura screamed, as he started to thrust. Ross moaned. He loved the feeling of being inside of her.

"So warm and tight.." Ross trailed off, moaning. It was clear to him it was her first time. It was also his.

Laura moaned more. Words couldn't describe the pleasure that she felt. She wasn't used to the feeling, but boy was she missing out. She could learn to get used to the feeling. But it could be because she was having sex with a complete sex god. Laura could feel her self about to cum for the second time that night. Which caused Laura to moan louder then before.

Ross could feel her tightening up around him. Ross was feeling the same, but he didn't let her know about it. Much. He made himself go even deeper into her, and started thrusting even faster and harder. "Shit." He moaned quietly, and continued to thrust into her.

Soon enough, they had their orgasms together. Breathing heavily, they looked in each others eyes, smiling.

"Tired?" Laura asked, smirking slightly.

"No why?" Ross asked, not noticing the smirk, but still looking into her eyes.

"Good." Laura said, while flipping them over so she was on top. "Because I'm not done with you yet." She then added, and started ridding him.

Ross smirked at this. "Good, because I'm not done with you yet either." Ross responded, gripping onto Laura's waist, moaning lightly.

* * *

Ross POV-

I woke up to holding a bunette beauty in my arms. I smiled at last nights memories. I brushed her hair out of the way, before kissing the back of her neck, smiling while I did.

"Mhmm morning. Didn't you get enough last night. After what? 3 or 4 rounds?" She questioned, turning over to face me and pecking my lips.

"Hmm I seem to remember five." I told her, before kissing her roughly. She fell backwards allowing me to get ontop of her. She pulled away, causing me to whimper and pout slightly.

"As much as i'd like to have another round. Mainentance would be here shortly. So we can't have another round." She said, pushing me off her and getting out of bed. Giving me a eye full of her ass.

Sighing, I got out of bed myself and got some clothes out of my suitcase. I turned to look at her and she already has her thong, skirt and bra on. Wow. She's quick. I put on a clean pair of boxers on and some jeans. Purposely not putting on a shirt.

"My shirt is in the other room." She said, before leaving the bedroom. I put on her shirt, just encase her dad comes up here. I walked out of the bedroom, to see her sitting on the couch. I seem to remember having a round on the couch as well. She turned around to look at me, and smiled.

"I had.. Well a really great time last night. Thank you Ross." She said, as I sat next to her. She pecked my lips, before getting interupted by getting a knock on the door.

"Laura?!" I heard a male voice shout. Laura sighed. From that action, I knew it was her dad.

"Yeah dad?" She replied, shouting.

"Are you okay?" I heard her dad ask.

"I'm fine." She just replied, sighing slightly. She looked at me.

"Good. Stay away from the door. It has to be replaced so it's going to fall in your way, so stay away from door." He said, and then I heard a drilling noise.

"Pass me your phone." She said, looking at me. I looked confused slightly, never the less I unlocked it, and gave it her. She typed something, and gave it back to me. Just as the door fell down.

"Call me." She said, winking before walking out the hotel room. I looked down at my phone and smiled.

_Laura ;) xo_

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! I don't usually write Raura.. Or sex scenes so hoped you liked it! :)**

**Want a one shot? Read chapter one for details! **

**Nikki xo**


End file.
